


Untitled

by carleton97



Series: The After [4]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-21
Updated: 2004-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hump day. Heh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Casey twitched one last time before carefully removing his teeth from Stan's t-shirt covered shoulder and collapsing on top of him. God, they hadn't even gotten their clothes off that time. Casey knew they were still officially teenagers, but they'd been together for almost two years and, even with going to different universities, they were still having more sex now than when they first got together.

He wasn't complaining, though.

Stan was literally humming with contentment under him and Casey licked at the exposed skin of his neck in answer. Gradually, sounds other than the racing echo of his heart started filtering through. He could hear the wind moving through the trees and the predatory hooting of owls. He knew if he stepped outside, he'd be able to hear the lake lapping against the shore and the scurry of small prey in the undergrowth. It was nothing like the constant murmur of noise in his dorm and he felt something unclench inside of him.

Strong hands slid under his shirt and massaged away the knots caused by the latest round of exams. Casey felt the few remaining pockets of his tension drain away, leaving him a boneless lump on Stan's chest. The room was dark except for lamplight reflecting in from the living room, but he knew if he looked up he'd see Stan smiling at him, a little dazed, a little frayed around the edges, but so very happy.

"Hey, Casey?" Stan's voice was quiet and managed not to intrude on the stillness of the cabin, but something in his tone let Casey know the afterglow was about to be interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"How can it be called 'dry humping' if I always end up with a swamp in my pants?"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at LiveJournal for a 'hump day' challenge


End file.
